Episode 7907 (13th July 2012)
Plot Rob gets on well with the factory staff and enjoys some banter with Sean and Kirk. Carla admits to Michelle that she may have been a bit harsh with him. Deirdre calls in the factory and tells Carla that a body's been found and they think it's Peter's. Carla's stunned. Dr Carter confirms that Kirsty's only had practice contractions and it's nothing to worry about. Kirsty's quietly seething wondering where Tyrone is. Ken and Leanne identify the body in the mortuary. They're overcome with relief to discover that it's not Peter. Brian breaks the news to Meredith McGuire that her granddaughter is the school bully. Meredith's devastated but assures Brian that he has her full support and Lindsay must be suspended. Peter turns up at the school to collect Simon and takes him for a pizza. When Kirsty spots Tyrone leaving No.5 she sees red. Tyrone explains that he's been mending Fiz's boiler but Kirsty's fuming. Marcus cooks Kirk his favourite meal. Kirk's seriously impressed. Leanne and Nick go to the school to collect Simon only to be told by Brian that Peter picked him up earlier. Leanne's furious. Meredith forces Lindsay to apologise to Faye for bullying her. Brian apologises to Anna and Owen for failing to come to Faye's rescue sooner. Anna agrees that Faye can return to school. Tyrone attempts to spoil Kirsty with a lovely meal but Kirsty flies into a rage and accusing him of putting his ex-girlfriend before her and the baby, throws her dinner at the wall and trashes the room. Tyrone tries to stick up for himself and telling her to clear up the mess, heads out with his heart pounding. Eileen and Sean hear the shouting from No.11. With Peter and Simon still missing, Leanne searches frantically for their passports, worried sick that Peter might have abducted Simon. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Police Officer - Serena Ryan *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Meredith McGuire - Su Douglas *Lindsay Hayward - Eleni Foskett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street School - Corridor, Headmaster's office and playground *Weatherfield Police Station - Mortuary Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The body in the police morgue is identified; Leanne's ordeal continues when she arrives at school to discover Simon was taken away by Peter; and Kirsty loses her temper with Tyrone again - and a vicious argument ensues. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes